Replicate
by Chelsea J. Grinn
Summary: When all you are is a copy, how can anything be unique to you? When all you are is a ghost, how can you even think about happiness. Mileena/Scorpion. mileena ooc
1. Part 1

I am a copy. A corrupt replication. An image stolen from an unbreakable idea. I am soul-less, I am a ghost in my own world. I am lost with no path, I am a replaceable object for others amusement...I am Mileena. The ugly sister of the princess, I am unfathomable, and unbeatable.

A demon stalks me in the night. At first I had felt he was just figurative, but now it feels more and more as if he is here with me. I can nearly feel his presence on my skin. His rough hands on my shoulders. His heart beats like mine, fast and tormented. He haunts me, reminds me of what I one day will be, a monster.

In my sleep I see a flash of yellow, a scar of black. It obscures me, It juts me from sleep. I can no longer rest for he is there with me. I feel like this demon is real, but I have yet to realize who he is. This broken man, strong willed and angry. Violence shrouds him. I've seen him slaughter many in his path. He is almost like an animal. Almost like a creature of myth.

A martyr. A demon, a wraith. Many names cover his face. But they all mean the same. They are fear incarnate. They flee when they hear his call. A spear plunged through a chest. A scream of defeat, and then the crush of bone. These sounds fill my head. He torments me. He enrages me...but I dare not spit my venom at him, I know he would kill me. I live in fear of someone I have yet to encounter. A demon who's name has yet to be spoken. Eyes like storm clouds, glassed over and hungry, hungry for me.

Kitana believes me to be unstable. She says its because of how I came to be. A defect, a flaw in me. She says the constant torment of our father is our harm, and that I was to weak in mind to reflect his will. But I know he is here with me. The last shred of soul that I have is entangled with his, he knows who I am, and he will come for me one day. For whatever reason, he will come, and he will have me at last.

He stalks me in the night. In my dreams, in my every breath. A demon. My demon. I fear him, but he keeps me safe, but only for his own gain. He keeps me close in heart, he gives me the strength to fight, the will to continue. This demon I speak of loves me, and I am powerless to his love. He makes me want to love him too. The heat of passion will be far to much for my body when he comes close. Even now as I ponder, I can feel his heat on my back, as if he were here.

He burns me with his love, his lust consumes my figure, and I can nearly see him. Those cloudy eyes stare at me as he ravages my body. His strength eats at me. I scream, his angry eyes smile. And then as if the flames had run out of fuel, he is gone.

He tortures me, my mind, body and soul. He cuts me to pieces with his eyes.. and whats worse is that he calls my name in the voice of a thousand screaming men. With a heavy heart I fall to the floor and allow myself to succumb to the freezing cold that he has left me in. I begin to miss his heat, but I fall asleep. He watches me sleep. If a smile could appear across his face, it would.

An angel, a demon. It matters not what he is, all that matters is that he is here with me. And I am helpless to his love.

* * *

><p><p>

"Mileena, my daughter, come to me." Shao kahn spoke.

Mileena walked forward, leaving her sister behind.

"Yes, father." Mileena said from behind her pink veil.

"I have wonderful news for you my love." he spoke.

He reached down to Mileena from his throne. He caressed the pink mask, feeling her sharp dangerous teeth underneath.

"What news father?" Mileena said as she pulled from her fathers grasp.

"Oh my girl...I have found you a suitable mate. You are to be married to the wraith of Underworld,The Netherrealm he is called Scorpion." Shao Kahn looked down to his daughter. A joyful expression crossed his face.

"I-I...but Kitana...she must marry first..." Mileena pleaded.

"I am putting customs aside for once, this is a one time offer that I have been able to work out with the Wraith. I am more than luck to have an opportunity to link together our clans together." he hesitated. "My love, this is a political marriage, it will help the cause..."

she looked at her father. She did not understand, anger welled in her eyes. She wanted to strike him, rip his head off and eat his brain. But she chose not to.

"I see...as you wish."

"I'm glad to see you agree. I have arranged a meeting between you both at dusk. Make sure to look presentable my dear." he smiled a wicked grin.

"Kitana?"

"Yes father?"

"Go with your sister, help he get ready..." Shao Kahn said.

"Yes father." she spoke.

Kitana walked forward and grabbed Mileena's arm.

"Lets go." Kitana whispered under her breath.

Mileena agreed, in shock, and was hurried from the hall.

They sped to Mileena's room. Kitana's mind racing with every step. She knew that Mileena would try to get out of the marriage, and it was Kitanas responsibility that she didn't.

"Okay, lets get you ready." Kitana said, as she began to strip her sister down.

"I can do it!" Mileena spat at Kitana.

"I just wanted to...help." Kitana tried to say.

"Well...I can do the washing myself. Thanks." Mileena said as she pulled down her pink strappy costume.

"Well...here, let me run you a bath..." Kitana said as she hurried to the next room.

Mileena went over to her vanity and sat. She looked at herself, her pink mask remained. She slowly removed it and looked at her toothy grin.

She thought of what kind of man would agree to marry someone as disfigured as her. She closed her eyes for a moment and pressed her head to her hands.

"Do you mind if I brushed your hair?" Kitana asked meekly.

"I'm not completely useless you know I can do these things..." Mileena hissed at her.

"I, was just trying to help." Kitana said quietly and began to walk away.

Mileena for some reason felt like her actions were unwarranted.

"Wait, yes, please...my hair."

Kitana turned and walked back. She picked up the hairbrush and began working her way through Mileena's matted tresses.

"So...are you excited for this?"

"I'm unsure...I just...I rather not speak about it." Mileena replied monotone.

Kitana knew that her answer meant 'no'. She looked down, feeling pity for Mileena. She had never known love, not even from her princess sister. Kitana had always been the lucky one. She had been beautiful, had an adoring public, and most of all, a secret lover, who would do anything to keep her safe. She only hoped that in time the Netherrealm clan would come to adore Mileena as she had been adored. Most of all she hoped Scorpion would be pleased with her, and in time...love her.

Although Kitana knew that loving Mileena was a rough task, she had been trying her entire life with nearly no success.

"I believe the bath is ready." Kitana said as she brushed the last bit of of mMileena's now smooth black hair.

"Thank you." Mileena said as she rose from the vanity and walked to the bath.

She dropped herself into the hot clear water, it relaxed her, and soon made her forget about this entire marriage business.

* * *

><p><p>

Dusk arrived quickly. The stage was set at the East Garden. A tall muscular man dressed in yellow and black paced the length of the garden. He was nervous and did not know if marrying to create a bond between clans was such a good idea.

He had been married once, even had a child, he did not know if he could go through all of that again. He had changed, he was not the same loving and caring man that he had once been. He was a monster now. Soon he heard steps from behind him. He turned to look. A woman in blue stood before him.

"Scorpion, may I present...Mileena." the woman spoke.

A woman dressed in a dark dusty pink appeared before him. She wore a revealing outfit, a long skit was slung around her waist. She wore pink thigh high boots and had a pink mask across her face.

She bowed to him. He returned the gesture. He looked to her. Her body was thin, but very shapely woman. Instantly he felt attracted to her but never let it show.

"Mileena, I am Scorpion...you and I are to be married in two days time." he spoke.

"I know. Its nice to meet you." she replied in a harsh voice.

He knew that she was not thrilled by the meeting, nor the idea of being married off to someone she barely knew.

"I apologies for such a sudden announcement. I know that you may not be happy about all of this, but I hope in time you will come to...er...appreciate my company...and I...yours." he said to her. She looked down to her shoes and fidgeted.

"Will I be living with you in Netherrealm?" she asked.

"I would say so, after all you will be my wife." he replied.

"Will I have my own quarters?"

"If you wish." Scorpion understood the question.

"Will you be pursuing other women?" she asked one last time, this time looking at him.

"Most likely not. I am an honorable man, I will honor our vows, even if they are for political reasons."

"I see...well then I agree to the proposal. In two days we will be betrothed. And I will reside in Netherrealm, although I will miss my beautiful home here." she said as she looked around.

"I will try to satisfy any accommodations that you wish. I only want you to be content." he spoke.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"Thank you for the meeting, Princess." he said as he bowed to her.

"I am no princess." she said quickly.

She walked away, her curvy figure blending in with the darkening night.

For a moment he thought that this could be a mistake, but he pushed the thought out of his mind, and tried to focus on the political situation at hand.


	2. Part 2

Mileena's next day was full of wedding details. Her gown had been commissioned about three days before her father had told her about the arraigned marriage. She woke at dawn, and went straight to her dress fitting, just before breakfast.

The gown was beautiful, Mileena could not deny that. It had been modeled off of her fighting attire, except it was a beautiful ivory color, a long train and the lace detailing around her bust was a soft pink color. Boots were made for her as well. They were plain, but had the markings of her clan. A new face mask had been made, and was now called her veil. It was white with the same beautiful pink lace detail.

When she first saw herself in the mirror she sighed, she almost nearly felt like a bride, but she knew that she really wasn't. She was a pawn in her fathers games. She looked to her now white boots as the maidens around her made a few alterations.

Soon the alterations were complete, and Mileena was allowed to eat a small breakfast before the meetings began. She walked from the seamstress's room and ran right into her sister.

"Kitana." Mileena said, her voice cruel.

"Hello Mileena, how was the fitting?" she tried to sound genuinely interested.

"It fits...I guess." Mileena spoke, she frowned under her pink mask, "Well I'm off to breakfast."

Mileena began to walk away.

"Oh Mileena..." Kitana spoke out.

Mileena turned.

"Father asked me to be there when you wed," Kitana said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Mileena asked.

"He wants me to be your maiden." Kitana said quickly.

Mileena was completely infuriated. How dare her father make such a decision. Kitana may have been her sister, but she was no friend. After all, she was the beautiful princess of Outworld, and she had been treated like one since she had been born, meanwhile Kitana had been treated like scum, she was just an assassin...she had never really been a daughter.

"I see." Mileena said, and soon walked off in a huff.

* * *

><p><p>

After her breakfast there were meetings about the ceremony, who was invited, and about how Mileena would act. The ceremony was to be held in the south gardens. It was a small garden, shrouded in bright pink flowers, and thick dark greenery. The attendants were only the most important of the clans, her father and her sister.

Mileena was expected to act as if this had been a choice of hers, but she could barely fathom the implications of what this meant for her. She was angry and irritated, she wanted to kill her father, her sister, and even this demon called scorpion.

The moments leading up to their ceremony were like torture on her mind. As she dressed herself she thought about her life, and her future. She had always just been an assassin, and nothing more. Now she was expected to be a wife to a man she had never known.

"Sister?" a voice emitted from the door.

Mileena stood, dressed completely in her gown, veil, and boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and was graced with pink and white cherry blossoms.

"You look...amazing. Just so beautiful, my God...you are just breath taking." Kitana said as she crossed the room to her sister.

Kitana looked to Mileena's neck, there was no decoration, no jewels to adorn her.

"Here..." Kitana held out her closed hand.

"Whats this?" Mileena asked.

"A gift...for my beautiful sister on her wedding day." Kitana said, smiling under her mask.

A beautiful silver necklace dropped into Mileena's hand. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the chain had two tiny silver sais dangling from it. Mileena felt overwhelmed. She looked to her sister and tried to smile from underneath her veil. But she couldn't smile. She was too fearful.

"I will make a very bad wife, and an even worse political player." Mileena spoke to her sister.

"No, no you wont Mileena...everything will work out no problem...I swear it." she said, and grabbed the necklace from Mileenas hand.

"Let me get this on you..." she spoke as she struggled with the clasp.

The necklace was beautiful against Mileena's skin.

"Wow." Mileena whispered.

"I know. You are so beautiful." Kitana spoke, "but it is time. Lets go...they are waiting for us."

* * *

><p><p>

Mileena arrived at the garden with her sister. She stood hidden behind Kitana, but soon the processional began and Mileena was left by herself. In those last moments she felt a wave of sadness hit her, and then everything became a blur.

She walked down the aisle, she saw scorpion in front of her, his trademark black and yellow attire was more formal, but his cloudy eyes remained. She heard the gasps as she walked down the aisle from onlookers astounded with her beauty. With her final steps she made her way across from scorpion.

The ceremony began. It was short and to the point. The 'I-do's' were quick and simple, and within a second they were man and wife, walking down the aisle arm in arm. They made their way to the palace, the banquet hall had been decorated in pink and gold. She and her new husband took a seat a the head of the main table, and watched people celebrate a false marriage.

Occasionally she would look over to scorpion. He would see a cold hard angry man, but at the same time, she felt moderately lucky, for when he was human she knew that he must have been quite handsome. Even now that he was a demon he was muscular and inviting to her. While thinking all of this because soon he looked and asked

"Is there a problem my dear?" his voice became uncomfortable around the words my dear.

"No, nothing." she spoke as she looked away quickly.

"You do look quite beautiful tonight..." he said quickly.

In his head he cursed himself for exposing this fact. On the other hand Mileena was surprised and almost flattered. She smiled to herself and looked away. Meanwhile scorpion felt awkward, and unprofessional.

"Arent you going to eat?" he asked her.

She panicked at the thought.

"No I'm not hungry..." she said.

"I see." he replied.

Soon the party died down and it was time for Mileena and scorpion to return to Netherrealm together as husband and wife. Everyone gave them their best wishes. Even her father came up and hugged her, he almost looked happy, almost pleased with her for once.

"I wish you the best my love." he said.

And with that Mileena was engulfed in flames. She plummeted through the ground and soon found herself in a stretch of land covered in lava and impaled carcases. She grimaced when generally she would be intrigued.

"My residence is this way." he said as he ushered her across the barren flaming landscape.

"This is where you live? Where you spend your days?" she asked in disgust.

"Yes, this is where I am to stay. I am the protector of this realm. I know it is not much to look at but I apologize. I hope in time you will...call this place home." he concluded.

Mileena sighed but soon they came upon a grove of ashen trees. Behind the grove was a large black house. She was astounded at how large it was, how massive, but inviting it was.

"This is my home," he said quickly, "please..." he said as he held his arm out for her to walk first.

They made their way to the front of the house. The doors opened as they moved towards it. The entryway was all black, glossy, and looked like onyx.

"May I show you your quarters?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied curtly.

They walked up the onyx staircase and soon down a dark but well lit hallway. Numerous rooms graced the long hallway but soon they stopped at an ornately carved door.

"Your room..." scorpion said to her.

He opened the door and before her there was a beautiful room. A large onyx bed sat against a wall, black netting surrounded the platform. A beautiful black rug was before her, it looked so luxurious she could barely wait to walk barefoot on it. The walls were painted a light pink, and live cherry blossoms grew from the floor of her room. Weapons of legendary standing were framed and placed on the walls.

She was so overwhelmed with the room that she didnt notice the attached dressing room or massive bathroom. Scorpion showed her around the living quarters, trying to make a good impression on her.

"You really...put quite a bit of thought into this." she said, looking to her feet again.

"Look up to me, you have beautiful eyes." he said.

"Please do not mock me, they are hideous." she replied.

"No," he said as he hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him.

She felt uncomfortably drawn to him.

"There is a matter to wish we have not spoken of yet." she said quickly.

He was confused.

"That is that?" he asked.

"Consummation." she replied.


	3. Part 3

Scorpion only knew that this had been coming. It was customary, ever for a political marriage, and it was the one part that he was unsure about.

"I-Its up to you Mileena." he said quietly.

She knew that he was as interested in her as he was in using color in his home. She was mildly hurt by his rejection, but would feel like a traitor if she did not do the deed.

"If you fear that I am a virgin, you are wrong. I'm not."she said simply as she slipped past him and sat on the bed.

"You aren't?" scorpion asked.

"No...I lost my virtue many years ago." she said in disgrace.

Scorpion was curious. It was not customary for royalty of Outerworld to lose virtue.

"May I ask how?"

She looked at him. He knew it was a personal question, but he needed the answer. He walked forward and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Quan Chi...he well...he saw fit to take that part of me. He thought when my father found out that I would be his forever. But my father did not grant that. Now I see that my father wanted to me to serve some greater purpose. My marriage to you was his golden opportunity." she concluded.

"I see." he said. He was not good in situations like this.

At one time he was. At one time he had been a loving and caring man...but now he was a shell of what he once was.

She was looking to her hands, she looked scared and lonely, somewhere deep inside of him he felt the need to console her, and before he could think things through he had an arm around her. She jumped at the touch. He was burning hot, it was like the flames of hell were a constant around him. It was a familiar feeling, but...she still could not place it.

"I must not dishonor my family, and as much as I wish I could, I can not opt out of such a sacred bond. Scorpion...please, I know you are not interested in me in such a way but...but I...I have to do this..." she explained.

Scorpion took a moment to understand her plea. He understood the relevance and knew that this must happen, it if did not she would dishonor her family and their marriage would be false.

"I understand. How should we proceed?" he asked, uneasily.

Mileena stood and turned to him. She was nervous and scared. She knew that she had to do this but was terrified of him almost.

"Maybe I should undress..." she spoke softly.

She looked over to scorpion and he nodded in agreement.

Quickly she pulled the closure of her dress open and slid it over her body. All she was left in was her veil and shoes. She stood before him nude, and he was enjoying the view.

"I, um, well..." she tried to speak out.

After all the years of acting like a tart, seducing men and having them end up in her bed she could barely speak around him. He was different she guessed, he wasn't a hungry dog, wanting her for his play thing. For some reason he was kind, he was honorable, a needed change from what she was normally around.

"I guess we must begin." he said, feeling the heat.

She walked towards him, he placed a burning hot hand on her arm and looked at her curvy body. She slowly lifted one of her legs, bent it at the knee and sat it beside him on the bed. She repeated the process with the other, and sat on him, facing him.

He cupped her large breasts, and she wrapped her arms around him. He was hot to the touch, but it was so inviting. He soon looked up to her and spoke.

"I can not kiss you." he said, "this is a mask...my head is just a skull...after all I am just..a wraith." he explained.

She felt as if a way out of her deformity had occurred.

"That is fine, I understand." she said as she began to feel closer and closer to him.

She felt him grow hard beneath her. His burning hands groped her body, she began to enjoy his touch, his affection. Soon he was fidgeting, trying to remove his clothing. Mileena helped him, but also made it harder by grinding into his body.

His clothing was gone in nearly and instant to her, even thought it might have taken just a little longer. Beneath her was a man of epic stature. His body was covered in thick muscle, the scars of a torture filled past covered his skin, but what really shocked her was well...you get the picture.

Quickly Scorpion grabbed her and pressed her back to the bed. He was on top of her now, rubbing his hands through her black hair, feeling her warmed skin beneath him. He reached up to pull her veil off, but she struggled beneath him.

"Why do you wear this?" he asked her.

"I'm...well...I'm a monster." she spoke.

"No, I don't believe so. Monsters aren't this beautiful." he spoke to her.

Quickly before she noticed he pulled the veil off of her face, beneath, the rows of teeth met him. He was shocked at first, but soon understood the reason she wore the mask all of the time.

"I did not know." he spoke.

"Yes well...now I guess this is over." she said trying to pull herself from him.

He laughed darkly.

"Hardly." he said. His voice drew her in.

"But I...I'm..." she willed out.

"Unreal." he said as he pressed himself to her entrance.

She moaned out slightly as he did this.

These urges in him were strong. Only when he had been human did he feel this way. Only with his wife had he felt this enthralled in a woman. He pressed himself further to her. She writhed under him, her body pleading against him to continue.

If he could have grinned he would have, seeing Mileena's hungry eyes stare into his, feeling her body force its self against his, this was all too much, and he could no longer control himself. He had to have her. He felt as if this was meant to be. His instincts were taking over and now...he was lost in her. His control gone, replaced by lust and excitement.

Mileena felt the dire bliss radiate through her body as he plunged into her. She screamed out, taking him completely. She threw her head back and ground her sharp teeth. She looked at him and in an instant felt her dreams, her premonitions come true. Her demon, here, now, in her. She felt like she needed to fight but just as she had felt before...it was futile, she dare not. She was falling into his trap. She was allowing this to happen. She felt him thrust in and out of her, and soon she was under his control. She did as he wished, she moved as he liked, she screamed at his will.

Her demon. The yellow and black made sense now. Why hadn't she seen it before?why hadn't she made the correlation? Oh god and the heat. The burn of love was all too real, scorpion may have been attractive, but right now he was scorching. His body radiated heat with every thrust into her body. Mileena felt as if she were on fire, and when she opened her eyes she found the feeling had been true.

The flames licked at her skin, but they would not burn her. They surrounded the both of them, almost as if the world had stopped around them. The fire shielded them from reality. Mileena moaned over the crackling flames.

* * *

>"Mileena..." his voice has changed now...it is as she predicted...like a thousand screaming men<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

The fire collapsed and so did she to the bed. Pearls of sweat rolled off her body and onto the beautiful black sheets. She panted, trying to catch her breath. Sh felt scorpions heavy body softly sink into the bed. She turned over and looked at him.

"Thank you for your kindness." she spoke carefully.

"Yes..." he said, breathless, "did you enjoy yourself?" he asked as he looked over to her.

"I-I did. It was quite fantastic."she said with her gruesome smile.

"I'm glad I pleased you." he said.

This is when scorpion realized what he had done. He felt awkward now. There were no words to explain what had just happened, he felt odd, and like he had betrayed his wife's memory.

"I have to go now...I need to...erm...contact some associates." he said as he dashed from the bed.

"But-" Mileena tried to say, but in a flash of fire he was gone.

She threw her head back and cursed herself. The wind in her room tossed a new cherry blossom onto her pillow...it angered her. If only she were more like this blossom...but that was impossible. He wished her to be a cherry blossom..but she was a Venus fly trap.


	4. Part 4

The days dragged on and Mileena stayed in her room. She felt rejected, and hurt. She despised everyone and everything, especially this demon, scorpion.

After nearly a week she made her way out of her room and down to the kitchen. A black robe covered her figure and small black flats covered her feet. Her walk down the stairs was nearly silent and then she began her search for the kitchen. She looked and looked but could not find it anywhere. Soon it hit her that scorpion was not human, he was technically dead, and therefore had no reason for a kitchen. She sighed to herself and plopped down on the floor against the wall.

She hadn't eaten since the reception. She had been getting by on the water in the sink and a small piece of her cake. She had been so angry, so enraged that she hardly felt the need for food. But now that her anger had subsided...she yearned for a nice steak.

"Mileena?" she heard a ragged voice from the room. She turned to look. It was scorpion in his regular battle attire.

"Hello scorpion." she said with a hit of anger in her voice.

"I haven't seen you in some time. Are you well?" her asked, trying to sound sincere.

She looked to him. Her orange eyes curved into half-moon shapes.

"I would be, but I forgot that no one eats in hell, and I am destined to starve." she spoke.

He looked down.

"I-I apologize. I will find you something to eat." he spoke softly to her. His cloudy eyes angry for overlooking her mortality. He soon walked away, calling for one of his minions, leaving Mileena hungry on the floor.

Time passed and soon Mileena walked back up to her room. She walked into her bathroom and ran some water into a small glass. She took a few sips but still felt hungry. She made her way over to her bed, and fell back, staring at the canopy above her.

What she would give to be back in Outerworld. To be in her house to be ignored by her family. She would literally kill to feel this again...but she would also kill to feel Scorpion against her body once more.

Immediately she cursed herself for thinking such thoughts about him. Their consummation was strictly business, to make sure two realms were bound together. She kept telling herself but couldn't help but feel other wise. She had never felt so close to someone as she had felt with Scorpion that night. She had never felt so protected, so gentle, so beautiful.

God... he made her feel beautiful. The first man to ever tell her she was beautiful, and the first man ever to make her feel that way. She sighed and wished he could show her such affection again, but she knew he couldn't. On that note, she heard a rapping at her door.

"Enter." she said, not wanting to move from her spot on the bed.

In came the wraith.

"I come with food." scorpion spoke.

She sat up quickly.

"Thank you." she said, her anger coming back.

He crossed the room and set a small black tray on hr bed. On the tray was a slab of cooked meat and a few peaches. She was puzzled, she didn't know that peaches could grow in Netherrealm.

"How?" she asked.

"I cared for peaches when I was living, they were my favorite fruit, I was hoping you felt the same." he said.

"Thank you scorpion." she said, that permanent smile across her face.

Soon she dug in, ripping the peaches to shreds, not caring what he thought of her. Next was the meat. It was divine. She ate it quickly and washed it all down with a glass of ice cold water.

"That was fantastic." she laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he said kindly.

Mileena looked to him. She felt like maybe all of this anger shouldn't completely be towards him.

"I'm sorry for treating you poorly...I'm just bad with change." she spoke, "I also want you to know that I am sorry that I can not be what you want me to be, I can not be your delicate flower, I was raised to be vicious, and blood thirsty, I am barely even a lady. I hope that I can continue to please you with my presence." she finished.

Scorpion looked at her curiously.

"Mileena, I never found you to be unpleasing. You are certainly one of a kind, different and amazing. After my rebirth here in Netherrealm, I changed. I do not find you repulsive, at one time I may have, but now..I am intrigued. You are amazing and different, I could ask for no better." he said in a cold tone.

"But my-" Mileena began.

"Any flaws that you think you may have are nothing to me. You are amazing, clever, and above all beautiful. You are a wonderful woman, fighter and wife. I am glad to have you." he cut her off.

She was silence, but pleased. He wrapped an arm around her, and rubbed her thigh.

* * *

><p><p>

My demon. My love, I knew that he was real, I knew that he would find me, and make me his. He no longer terrifies me, but now I feel I am debited to him forever. He is perfect, and take me for me. His fire warms me, and I am protected. He loves me, and now I am happily entangled in his web, for all eternity.


End file.
